gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
87th Weeaboo Battalion
The 87th Weeaboo Battalion (aka the Weeb Battalion) was an elite PMC Mercenary group based in Japan that served as an ally to the Soviets and Gamers during the Gamer-Furry War and the 2nd Furry-Gamer War. It was led by Commander Scarce and specialised in Guerrilla Warfare with highly advanced technologies. History According to Scarce, the Weeb Battalion was founded by the Japanese government as a defence force against supernatural and extraterrestrial threats. Knowing that weebs possessed superior knowledge of anime and anime combat, they made the perfect soldiers to fight. Recruiting people from all over the world, the Weeb Battalion was given billions in funding to create highly advanced weapons and technologies, such as Giant Robots, Firearms, Katanas, the ability to replicate powers seen in anime, advanced medical tech, and more. Eventually the Weeb Battalion broke off from the Japanese Government, becoming a PMC. Structure The Weeb Battalion was a PMC (Private Military Contractor), meaning most of its funding came from those want to buy their services to the highest bidder. While they did receive a massive amount of funding from the Japanese Government, once they broke off they then relied on contracts to keep things afloat. The Weeb Battalion did not have specific ranks for ground troops, as every weeb was viewed as equal in the Battalion, although there were certain divisions within it. Each Weeb Battalion soldier, regardless of division, was given a standard-issue Katana made with Authentic Japanese forging techniques and reinforced with carbon fibre for an extremely sharp edge that never dulls, adaptive body armour, a firearm of their choice, med boosters, and their rations, which usually consisted of Ramen Noodles and other Japanese foods. Other than the adaptive armour, which marked their Division, a Weeb Battalion soldier was allowed to wear whatever clothing they felt like was comfortable for them on the battlefield. Given their Guerrilla Warfare style of fighting, training was minimal but still important. Each recruit must be in ideal physical shape and have an extensive knowledge of anime and Japanese culture in which they will be tested on. They must also be trained in their weapons and Guerrilla Warfare tactics. After basic training, each recruit was given a set of genetic enhancements and was sent off to a division where they would be further educated based on their specific role. The most noted trait of the Battalion was their highly advanced technology, rivalling that of the other factions. Giant Robots, Medical tech that allows regenerative powers, highly advanced weapons, and access to supernatural powers made them one of the deadliest of all the factions, only limited by their smaller numbers compared to the Soviets and Gamers. Due to the Battalion being a very costly affair, their numbers were rather low, often only having a maximum of 1,000 personnel during peak wartime. Weeb Commander Scarce ran almost the entire operation himself. Being the primary head of the Battalion's High Council, he had the ultimate say in affairs regarding the Battalion and its divisions. However, he did get help from divisional Commanders who act as his leadership branches, carrying out his orders. History in the Gamer-Furry War Scarce and the Battalion first formally joined the Gamer-Furry War when Scarce was knighted by modernhashashin as a Soldier of the Gods. He initially joined the war to defeat the minor enemies of the Littles and SJWs and not the Furries. After being on his own for a bit and helping a few scattered attacks with the Gamers and the Crusaders, he soon learned that he could do more and play a greater part if he joined the other parties involved. He first approached Nikolai Kapernich, a prominent member of the Soviet forces. Although Nikolai was initially hostile and untrusting of Scarce, eventually an alliance was made, and Scarce and the Weeb Battalion had the Soviets on their side. With their relations, Scarce was able to easily make a full alliance with the Gamers. Scarce and the Battalion continued to aid their allies in whatever way they could on the battlefield, taking part in attacks such as the Defence of Slovakia, The Battle of California, the Defence of Stalingrad, the Battle of Italy, the Great Attack on November 10th, the Defence of Tokyo, and many more. However, as the fighting began to die down, and as infighting began amongst the Gamer Alliance, Scarce had to tone back the Battalion's involvement. In late December 2018, Scarce signed the Treaty of Weebdom, officially withdrawing all troops and combative assets from the Furry War, ceasing any and all active operations, and deciding to remain neutral in further conflicts unless absolutely needed. After the signing of the Treaty, the Weeb Battalion became much more passive, caring for any homeless and injured veterans of the War as members came and went. Scarce then rewarded his friend Nikolai with the Weeb Battalion's highest honour, The Katana of Mastery, an award rarely ever given to non-members. The Weeb Battalion remained neutral during the Gacha War and Gamer Civil War. However, in January 2019, Scarce learned that Commissar Vasily of the Soviets had discussed plans to invade Japan in order for the Soviets to achieve victory in the Gacha and Gamer Wars by destroying Nintendo and Sony. Scarce sent Vasily a warning and an ultimatum, and the Commissar called off his attacks as the 2nd Furry War approached. On February 5th, 2019, Scarce announced that High Command had come to a decision to join the 2nd Furry War. The Weeb Battalion helped secure parts of Canada during the early offensive there, and is currently plotting offensives in North Africa and Europe, whilst preparing for a Furries attack on Japan. Battle of Athens On February 23rd, 2019, Scarce led the Weeb Battalion alongside the GDI and Allied forces in the Battle of Athens on the Furry capital of Athens, Greece. Following kyskevin's plan, Scarce deployed the Mecha division to disable enemy anti-air systems, and deployed the Ground Force and Bestiary Division to assist Gamer and Soviet forces. However, in the evening hours of the assault, word reached out that a nuclear threat had emerged and that retreat was needed, but as the Battalion started to retreat, the Nuke went off. Scarce quickly ordered HQ to activate the Emergency teleportation system to take them back to Japan, and while many forces managed to get back, The Weeb Battalion still managed to suffer heavy losses. * 1/3 of the Ground Forces killed * 1/2 of Mecha Division personnel killed * 70% of all Mechas either damaged or destroyed * Major external damage to Warbotron * 1/5 of the Arcanist division killed * 80% of the Bestiary Division's Pokémon were killed * 1/4 of Bestiary Division's Trainers were killed * 2 Shadow Operatives were killed * 15 Medics were also killed * 20 Neko Girls In total, over 1/3 of the Weeb Battalion's total forces were killed in the Battle of Athens, leaving the Weeb Battalion in total disarray. Scarce is now looking towards the Japanese government and other GDI allies to gather more resources and funding to rebuild the Battalion so they can continue the fight. Abolition On April 22nd, 2019, Scarce (Now a General in the GDI) announced that the Weeb Battalion would be officially dissolved and all troops, assets and divisions would be re-branded and assimilated into the GDI's forces. Scarce stated that the reasoning was to streamline his forces so he wouldn't have to manage 2 armies at once, and to end the fighting against the AWC, along with him also wanting to better commit himself to serving the GDI. Divisions * The Ground Force: The primary offensive force of the Weeb Battalion, specialising in ground combat in large-scale battles. The Ground Force is broken up into sub-divisions such as Snipers, Assault, Recon, and Defence etc. * The Mecha Division: The Mecha Division handles the mechas and other vehicles in the Battalion's possession. The Division consists of Mecha pilots, mechanics and engineers. The Mecha Division‘s most powerful weapon is Warbotron. * The Research Division: The brains of the Battalion. They develop any weaponry or tech for the Battalion. Arguably, their best invention were the Neko girls, who have proved themselves as valuable spies for undercover furry missions. * Shadow Ops: The most elusive and deadliest Division, these few operatives specialize in stealth, sabotage, and assassinations, carrying out spy work, hunting targets, or capturing any traitors. Little is known outside of what Scarce knows. The process is long and rigorous, and are hand-picked by Scarce himself. * The Medical Division: The personal of this division oversee any injuries sustained by members in the Battalion and manage their life support and medical systems. * The Arcanist Division: This division specialises in superpowers. Members of the division are imbued with powerful energy that allows them to channel various superpowers from different anime, including but not limited to: Kamehamehas, Jutsus, Quirks, Stands. These powers are often seen in the battlefield to deal with more powerful enemies when simple ground forces aren't effective. Like the Ground Force, the division is broken up into subdivisions such as Shinobis, Stand Users, Persona Users, Soul Reapers, Heroes, and Saiyans etc. * The Bestiary Division: This is the newest addition to the Battalion. This division houses Gamer-Weeb hybrids specially trained to be Pokémon Trainers and Breeders. They have been tasked with breeding and training ideal competitive Pokémon teams to take into battle. Trivia * Scarce was the only fully known and documented member of the Battalion on file. * The Weeb Battalion used various anime openings as their war songs. One of their more notable ones was the song "A Cruel Angel's Thesis" from the anime "Neon Genesis Evangelion". * The Weeb Battalion did not rely on Gamer Girls making sandwiches for them, as they had their instant noodles plus automated food machines that made and served food for the Soldiers. Category:Task Forces Category:Gamer's Alliance